If Only
by amandald98
Summary: Michelle Wade arrives at college. Her roommate is... Elizabeth Bennet! Could Michelle be jealous? This fic may or may not be discontinued, depending on reviews. So read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Michelle Wade has just arrived at college. Her roommate is... **

**Elizabeth Bennet!**

**The story should be very interesting. This is especially weird because I know someone named Michelle, and she'll probably be like, "What the heck?" when she sees this.**

**And for the disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen. So you shouldn't sue me and all that. And besides, I don't own anything. Seriously.**

I set down the last box in my dorm. The room, which had previously been barren except for two beds, now housed a small stack of brown cardboard boxes. Now I had to wait for my roommate...

Ten minutes later, a woman with curly brown hair and sparkling eyes stepped into the dorm.

"Hi... I'm Elizabeth Bennet, but I prefer Liz. You're going to be my roommate, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Michelle Wade. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. _Lizzy _

_Bennet! _I thought, _Like in P&P!_

"So, which half do you want?" asked Liz.

"I really don't care," I replied.

Liz decided for me. "Would you mind the right side?" she asked.

"Fine with me," I replied.

We started to unpack, Liz quizzing me merrily.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Pennsylvania."

"What's your major?"

"Writing. I'm taking a lot of Brit Lit, so maybe that too."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None."

I decided to quiz her, too. She answered the same questions:

"Rhode Island."

"Music. I play piccolo and flute."

"Five. A big pain in the you-know-where." _How can she get more close to _her_?_ I thought.

"And I guess your father is Mr. Bennet, then?" I asked, "Would you happen to have a sister named Jane? Or Mary, Kitty, or Lydia?"

"All of 'em," she said, "Rather predictable, no? And my dad teaches

Brit Lit here, so you're bound to meet him at some point or another."

"That's awesome!" I enthused, putting my clothes into the Ikea shelving unit I had brought.

"I guess," Liz replied, skeptically, "But I'm kinda tired of the

Austen jokes."

_But she'll end up with a Darcy. I'll probably just end up living with _

_20 cats,_ I thought bitterly.

Aloud I said, "But Jane Austen is awesome! How could you not want to be Elizabeth?"

"Whatever," she said lightly, "Come on, I think it's time for dinner."

We both headed down to the cafeteria and found a table.

"I don't know anyone here," admitted Liz, "Jane is going to UC

Berkeley."

"I guess we're in the same boat, then," I replied, "When's your first class tomorrow?"

"8," groaned Liz, "Musical theory, of all things to be learning at 8 in the morning. What do you have first?"

"Looks like Brit Lit with your dad at 8:30," I said, reading my schedule.

"Just to warn you, he's either OD'd on coffee or a complete crab in the morning," cautioned Liz, "There's no in between."

"Good to know! I've had my fair share of those types," I snickered.

The rest of the evening passed merrily, with more unpacking and a bit of overindulgence in chocolate. Little did I know what would happen the next day…

**A/N: So yes, a bit of a teaser. Should I continue? Please comment if you do (the button is beloooowwwww)!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: More If Only…. I don't know how long it's going to last. _

"Pride and Prejudice," said Mr. Bennet from the front of the room. I guessed it was a grumpy day for him, "Read it. And no, I am not as negligent as _that_ Mr. Bennet."

The whole class tittered nervously. We had no idea how he would react, especially when he was so grumpy.

After outlining the syllabus, (starting with P&P, of course), Mr. Bennet dismissed the class, along with a pile of homework. "Class dismissed," he announced, and everyone scurried to gather their things. "Except you, Ms. Wade."

I stopped putting away my laptop and walked over to his desk.

"You're my Lizzy's roommate, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Bennet," I replied evenly, trying not to be afraid of what might be coming next.

"Good, good," he muttered, sifting around in the papers on his desk, "Would you mind giving these to her?" he asked, holding up a couple of papers.

"Sure."

"Thanks," he said, and I took that as dismissal.

I walked back to finish packing up, and Mr. Bennet started speaking again.

"Don't be intimidated by her," he said, "You'll find your Mr. Darcy someday."

"What?" I asked, not quite believing how presumptuous this man was (although I must admit that he was right).

"You seem like someone who would like Darcy," he responded, shrugging, "Lizzy would rather grow old with 20 cats, if that makes you feel any better. I had to force her to read P&P."

I mulled this over a bit while packing up, said a quick goodbye, and headed out the door. Or at least I tried to. Instead, I ended up running into someone. I looked up. He was a man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was definitely handsome. And very Mr. Darcyish. Except for the scowl.

"Excuse me," I sort of squeaked, and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Quest of the day: update all my incomplete stories. Reviews keep me going!_

"I'm so sorry!" I called back to him as I hurried out the door, already late for my next class. I wish I could listen in on his and Dr. Bennet's conversation, but… I had to get to English. _Curse my college schedule! _I thought.

And it was just my luck that the class had been moved to room 111B- all the way across campus. I hiked up my backpack and ran- not bothering to care whether someone saw me or not.

When I arrived, it became quite apparent I would have my fair share of evil eyes from the teacher- another guy. He watched me coolly from the front of the room, not bothering to hide his disgust as I slipped into an empty desk.

"Thank you for joining us," he said, "Next time, try to be on time."

I pulled out my laptop and started typing away as he explained better essay writing- "I imagine the ones you wrote for your college application letters were horrendous."

Thankfully, the class went by fast, but I realized I didn't know the name of the professor still.

"Excuse me," I asked, walking up to a pretty girl with straight brown hair and glasses, "This may sound really stupid, but what's the name of the professor?"

"His name is Professor Darcy. Hi, my name is Charlotte Lucas," she said, putting out her hand to shake.

"My name is Michelle Wade," I said, "Thank you for telling me."

"What class do you have next, if any?" she asked.

"I don't have one… I guess it's off to studying for me," I said.

"Would you like to have lunch over at Pizza My Heart?"

"Sure."

We started walking in the direction of the restaurant.

"You know," she said, "I don't think the professor meant to be that mean. The guys were messing with him about his name, and the girls were ogling him. It's kinda no wonder."

"Yeah," I said, "But that's kind of creepy for the girls to be ogling their professor. I mean he's probably way older than us."

"Actually, not really. He's 24."

"What?" I asked, as we got in line for food.

"Yeah," she replied, "But seriously? I'm just not pretty enough."

"Charlotte, of course you're pretty."

"I have no money, though."

"Anyone who knows you well would think you are perfect anyways."

"Flatterer."

We got up to the front of the line and ordered. Then we sat down at a booth, and chatted merrily.

"Would you happen to know someone named Lizzy Bennet?" I half-joked.

"Actually, yes. She went to my high school," she replied.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?"

"I think you know my roommate."

_A/N: And now on to Royal Treatment…_


End file.
